Counterfeit batteries pose a significant concern to manufacturers or sellers of portable electronic devices. The appeal of counterfeit batteries to a consumer is often their reduced cost and their alleged “improved” performance. Of particular concern, however, are situations in which the reduced cost is the result of the omission of safety features. In some cases, not only may a counterfeit battery pose a risk of damage to the portable electronic device, the counterfeit battery may pose a risk of bodily injury to a user of the portable electronic device.
Batteries that are defective may raise similar concerns. The term “defective” as used herein means “not up to specification,” and does not necessarily indicate any potential hazard of bodily injury or property damage. Further, as used herein, “defective” may indicate that a single battery is not up to specification for any reason, including imperfections during manufacturing and imperfections acquired after manufacturing. Also, as used herein, “defective” is not used to connote any sort of fault in the creation of the defect, as the cause of the imperfection may be due to actions by anyone, or by the actions of no one.